Answered Prayer
by Redmoonfae
Summary: It's been 4 years since Tohru's mother died in the accident. She's been able to cope with it until another tragic death. What if she prayed for an angel? What if that angel gave her...love?
1. Sun on a Cloudy Day

**Redmoonfae: Yay! The new story has begun!**

**Tohru: Yes! It's quite wonderfull! But who will the angel be?**

**Redmoonfae: Hahaha! You will find out when everyone else does!**

**Tohru: You still can't decide, can you?**

**Redmoonfae: -sigh- No, I can't...**

**Tohru: -giggles- Enjoy!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A young girl around the age of 18 walked down the sidewalk. Her long chestnut hair blew back gently in the breeze. Her blue green eyes stayed down mostly as she walked.

_'Oh mom. I wish you were still here...'_ she thought sadly.

"Tohru!"

Tohru looked up and was snapped out of her sad thoughts. She smiled brightly as her boyfriend came towards her. "Hotaka!" she called back happily.

She ran up to him and hugged him, Hotaka returning the hug. He lifted her up into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. They broke apart and began to walk down the street together, still in a somewhat embrace.

They talked about friends and school and graduateing. They almost passed right by Tohru's work because of there conversation. They kissed one last time and said their good-byes. Then Hotaka continued walking down the sidewalk as Tohru entered her first job.

She went into the locker rooms and began to get changed into her uniform.

"Hey Tohru." came a familiar voice.

Tohru looked up and smiled, "Hello Uo! Your usually late to work!"

"Yeah well, I guess I just wanted to chat for a little while. So, how're you and Hotaka doing? You guys getting serius?" Uo asked with a smirk.

Tohru's face grew pink. "Uh..um...ehhh..." she began, her face growing red.

Uo began to laugh. "Calm down, Tohru! I was just kidding!" she said between laughs.

Tohru laughed gently with her, her face staying a nice pink. When they were done changeing, they went upstairs to their work. The resturaunt would be opening soon and they had to cook up the meals.

Tohru did most of the work while Uo helped a bit and chatted. The kitchen began to grow smaller and noiser as more chefs began to arrive.

Tohru worked through her lunch break as always, wanting to get as much work done as possible. When both their shifts were over, Tohru staggered into the locker rooms, pretty much exhausted.

_'I don't know how I'm going to stay awake through my next job Mom!' _she thought.

Tohru got changed into her regular clothes and began to walk home with Uo. They came to a very slightly run down area.

"See ya later Tohru!" Uo said as they began to go their seperate ways. Tohru waved goodbye to her friend and continued to walk towards her house. It was a small cozy house. She took out her keys and went to open the door when it swung open.

"Hehe...oops...I guess I foregot to lock the door again..." she said to herself with a forced laugh.

She walked inside and turned on the light. Her small calico cat came pranceing up to her, rubbing against her legs purring.

"Yuri! There's my sweet girl!" she said happily.

She bent down and scooped the cat up, hugging her gently. She put her down and walked into the kitchen. She looked up at the overhead clock. She had 3 hours until she had to leave for work again. She went into the cupboard and got some cat food for Yuri.

After feeding Yuri, she made some onigiri for herself. She ate the onigiri and cleaned up, finnaly walking into the living room. She almost collapsed on the couch, eyes closed. She had meant to watch t.v for the weather like she always did. Then she would call Hotaka and tell him the weather so he would be careful if the weather was bad.

He rode a motorcycle which scared Tohru. She didn't want him to get hurt so she would relay the weather to him. He always thought it was cute. But she was just too tired and took a nap on the couch, Yuri curling up next to her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tohru woke up and blinked sleepy eyes. She rubbed them to clear her vision then grogilly stood up. She looked at the overhead clock in the kitchen and nearly screamed. She was late for work! She was about the run outside when she looked through the window.

It was pouring! She thought of what to do. She couldn't see a foot away from her house the rain was coming down so hard. She looked at the clock again. She was already an hour late for work. She sighed and decided to miss one day of work.

But she had to call Hotaka and tell him about the weather. She froze when she was about to pick up the phone.

"I think he already knows it's pouring..." she said to herself.

But she picked up the phone and called anyway, wanting to tell him not to go outside on his motorcycle.

She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Please, please pick up..." she murrmered to herself.

"Hey, this is Hotaka!"

"Hotaka! This is Toh-"

"I'm not here to answer your call, so please leave a message!"

Tohru sighed in defeat and hung up the phone. She walked over to the window and looked outside, praying he was somewhere safe.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tohru woke up early the next morning. She wanted to go over to the buidling she cleaned and apologize for not being there. There was no way she could've done that before she had to go to the resturaunt if she had woken up at her regular time.

She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She fed Yuri then fed herself. She quickly sat down on the couch and turned ont he t.v to the news.

"--pratially cloudy with a slight chance of showers. Now here's Chihiro-san with the news-"

Tohru picked up the phone and dialed Hotaka's number.

"Hey, this is Hotaka! I'm not here to answer your call so leave a message!"

Tohru began to get worried. But she pushed it to the back of her mind. Hotaka might just have slept in late this morning. She threw on her shoes, said good bye to Yuri, and walked out the door. The weather was right. The sky was only blue in patches, clouds everywhere else.

She saw the sun trying to shine through the clouds and smiled. The sun never gave up, even on the cloudiest of days. She decided to take a less traveled road to the building. It was always quiter and cleaner. She saw a large group of people standing around something. Her curiousity got the better of her and she joined the crowd. She saw a wrecked car and something else.

She strained to see better, saying excuse me to people to let her pass. She froze in horror as the other vehicle in the wreck was a motorcycle. She took ragged breathes. There were hundreds of motorcycles.

She didn't want to see. Didn't want to check and make sure. But there is was. On the side of the motorcycle. A red butterfly. The memory came back all of a sudden.

_"Hotaka, what are you putting on the side of your motorcylce?" Tohru asked curiously._

_Hotaka smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, pointing to the side. Tohru gasped and put her hand to her mouth, awe struck._

_"Now she can ride forever in the wind." Hotaka said, placeing a light kiss on her forehead. _

_Tohru smiled, tears running down her face. She turned and hugged Hotaka fully._

_"Thank you so much, Hotaka! I'm so happy!" she cried into his shirt, smileing brightly all the while._

Tohru snapped out of her memories and looked to the ambulance. They were loading a young male in.

"Hotaka!" Tohru screamed, pushing her way past people. She ran over to the ambulance, only to be stopped by police.

"No! Let me go! Hotaka!" she screamed and cried, trying to push and punch her way past them.

The police understood she knew him and let her past. She ran up to him and looked at him on the stretcher. He was terrible. She got into the back of the ambulance with him, holding his hand as the ambulance pulled away and zoomed towards the hospital.

"Be like the sun." Tohru muttered to him, tears streaming from blood red eyes.

"Shine through even on the cloudiest of days."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Redmoonfae: The chapter is finished! Along with the choice of who will be the angel!**

**Tohru: -sniffles-**

**Redmoonfae: -sigh- Tohru, it'll be alright. Please stop crying.**

**Tohru: I know. But these stories just always make me cry!**

**Redmoonfae: Well, it's just a story, so don't worry! Anyway, thanks for the reveiws and tune in for the next chapter soon!**


	2. The Cat

**Redmoonfae: Ok, this is the next chapter! Since your reading this, that means I got enough reveiws to satisfiy me.**

**Tohru: Yes! Thank you so much for all the reveiws. **

**Redmoonfae: Yes, thankyou for the reveiws, now, on with the story!**

**Tohru: Enjoy!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tohru sat in a chair in the hallway. Her eyes were shadows as her look was cast down, her bangs concealing her eyes. Her body had turned a paper-pale color and she seemed older. The last few hours had all gone by in a blur...the room spinning, still spinning even now.

_The ambulance had arrived at the hospital within a few minutes of departing from the wreck site. Tohru had jumped out of the back of the amulance and practically ran to keep up with Hotaka's stretcher. _

_She was barely aware another ambulance had just pulled up, probally carrying the person that was in the other vehicle. She raced after Hotaka, following him into the emergency room. She waited there in the corner, no one even aware she was there._

_They had put him on oxygen and other things. The stitched him up along with bandages and everything else. Once they were done and they got him setup, they left the room to get other things they needed._

_Tohru ran over to his bed and kneeled down on the floor, laying her head on the bed, tears streaming down her face uncontroalbly._

_"I'm so sorry..this is all my fault...I'm so sorry...so sorry..." she had whispered over and over again._

_A hand touched her head and she jerked up. Seeing the hand belonged to Hotaka she held onto it, crying on it, apologizeing to it. She heard a muffled voice and looked up again. Hotaka was trying to talk. _

_Tohru tried to silence him, tried to make him save his strengh. But he wouldn't listen._

_"I-I love you, T-T-Tohru..." he manged to get out._

_Tohru's weeping quieted. _

_"I love you too, Hotaka. Please, please don't leave me..." she begged him._

_Hotaka manged a small smile and a very weak chuckle._

_"I'll always be with you. I'll-I'll always wat-watch over y-you..." he said before he layed his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, his chest heaveing up and down gently._

_Tohru weapt more than ever, her head laying on the bed. A nurse had come in and said she had to leave, but she didn't listen. It took three nurses and a docter to get her out of the room. They had told her to wait in the hall for news._

That had been hours ago. Now she still sat in the hall, hadn't moved once, waiting for news. She heard a door open and looked over, standing up. The docter was profesional, no emotions shone in his face or his eyes.

Tohru held her hands together, saying one more prayer before she heard the news. The docter reached her and inhaled deeply, seeing so much hope and pain in Tohru's eyes.

He looked down and gently shook his head.

Tohru couldn't breath, couldn't hear or see. It was in slow motion. The room began to spin more, her vision blurred, and the rest was black.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tohru awoke a few moments later, nurses and docters surrounded her, asking her if she was alright. She slowly came to grasp what had happened. Her eyes widened in realasation and she shot up, knocking the docters over. She sprinted to Hotaka's room, bursting through then door.

She fell to her knees in the doorway as she watched two nurses pull a white sheet over a peacefully sleeping body. The tears wouldn't stop. They would never stop. They kept comeing, soaking her shirt, her skirt, and the rug underneath her.

The next things that happened were such a blur it made her sick. The nurse driveing her home, helping her into the house, sitting her on the couch. Then the tea and the nurse trying to comfort her. The nurse looked at her one last time before leaveing.

Now Tohru sat riggid on her couch, her eyes hollow and black. She sat there for the rest of the day, ignoreing Yuri's yowls for food. When it was almost midnight, she walked up her stairs as if in a trance. She went to her room and got into her pajamas.

Before she went to bed, she kneeled by her bedside, and prayed. Prayed for Hotaka, prayed for her mother, then finnaly, prayed for herself. Prayed that some how she could make it through this. Pray that Hotaka would always be with her.

She ended the prayer on the second it struck midnight. She climbed into the bed, crying herself to sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A young man with strikeingly orange hair walked down the street. Above the earth and above the clouds lived the angels. But not him. Not anymore atleast. It had been years since he was able to fly around, without too much on his mind. But never again.

He was banned from heaven a few years ago. Not because of anything he did. Just because of what he was. He and twelve other angels were cursed by the chinese zodiac animals. This caused them to turn into their animal when they were under a great deal of stress, hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or at will. He was the cat. And just like the other cats before him, was banned from heaven once he was of age. Because he didn't have much money, he sometimes went to his Master for help, but not often.

He had reached age three years ago when he turned 15. Now he was cursed to live on earth with the humans. Never seeing heaven again. And it was all the damn rat's fault!

Kyo kicked the first thing he saw when he thought of the rat. And the first thing he saw happened to by a street post. He didn't recoil in pain, just kept walking, a large dent where his foot contacted with metal.

It was pretty dark out and not many people were up. He suddenly felt a tug towards a house. He ignored it for a while until the tug almost pulled him over.

"Damn humans. They're always praying for angels. But I'm the one who get's hit by it cause all the other bastards are in their little clouds! Damn humans..." he yelled most of it but muttered the last part.

He continued to walk only to find he couldn't. He grumbled to himself about humans again. They were so needy! He sighed and decided to go check it out. He spread his wings, makeing him invisible to everyone. He pumped his wings until he was in the air and flew to the house he was being tugged to.

He came to a small cozy house in a some what run down area. He passed through the roof and ended up in the bedroom. He looked around and saw a bed. He saw some movement and decided to see who was makeing him be tugged here.

The girl was asleep, her pillow wet from tears, her face stained by them. She looked like she would be quite pretty when she smiled. Kyo sighed and looked up, wondering why he had been tugged here.

He sighed again and almost jumped when he felt something soft brush up against his leg. He looked down and saw a calico cat. He half smirked. _Not a rat in site..._ he thought. He gently pet the cat on the head before faseing back through the roof and leaveing.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It had been 3 weeks since Hotaka's death. Uo had stayed over dureing that time, makeing sure Tohru took care of herself. Tohru began going to work once some light was back into her eyes. She still smiled often, but it never touched her ears.

Her and Uo talked when they worked at the resturaunt, Uo manageing small laughs from Tohru. Now Uo did a lot of the wok, trying to help Tohru as much as possible. She never mentioned Hotaka. She would only talk about him if Tohru talked about him.

When they were done with the resturant, Tohru happened to a see a man around her age with odd orange hair. She gave him a soft smile, one she gave many people. Uo offered to hang out with Tohru at her house until she had to go back to work. But Tohru declinded and they went their seperate ways. Tohru unlocked the door and walked inside. She went up to her bedroom, still feeling like someone had been here.

The night of Hotaka's death, she could have sworn that their was another presence in her room. She half smiled at the thought of Hotaka watching over her. She walked over to her dresser and looked at the aray of pictures.

There was one of her and Hotaka, Tohru laughing and smileing as Hotaka grabbed her from behind in a game. One of her, Hotaka, and Uo. Tohru and Uo sat atop of Hotaka's back, giveing the thumbs up sign to eachother, as Hotaka lay on the ground laughing, unable to move.

There were more of her and Hotaka and of Uo. She didn't realise she was crying until she went to wipe whatever as trailing down her face off. She sighed and walked downstairs, fed Yuri, then ate something herself. She layed down on the couch, takeing a quick nap before she had to go back to work.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kyo leaned against a building, having nothing better to do. He heard a door open and assumed it was the manager of owner coming out to make him leave. He turned to face the door, only to have two girls walk out. One was tall was with long blond hair and the other was shorter with long brown hair.

His eyes widened a little was he saw that it was the girl who had prayed for whatever reason, the one he had been tugged to. He didn't realize he was stareing at them until the brown haired girl looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

The smile was contagious and he gave her a small smile in return. When she passed he shook his head, trying to clear it. He had no clue why he had smiled back. He just...had.

He sighed and walked in the opposite direction, decideing to pay a rare visit to his master.

He arrived at the dojo about an hour later. It was a long hike, secluded from the town. He took off his shoes and walked inside.

"Master?" he called.

"Ah, Kyo. I was wondering when you'd visit me again." came a reply.

A man in about his thirties walked into veiw, his hair silver and tied into a pony tail that rested on his neck.

"Hello Master." Kyo said with a smile and a small bow out of respect.

"It's good to see you again Kyo." Kazuma replied with a smile.

Kazuma Sohma was also an angel. He had taken care of Kyo when his mother's wings tattered and fell apart. His father wanted nothing to do with him, so Kazuma took him in. When Kyo was banished from heaven, Kazuma left as well, saying he wanted to know what it was like to live on earth.

He was more than just a guardian to Kyo, he was a father. Kyo called him "Master." when he was younger and still called him so. Kazuma had taught martial arts along with many other things.

"Come Kyo, lets talk." Kazuma said.

"Ok.." Kyo ansered, following Kazuma.

Kazuma made tea as Kyo sat at the table. Kazuma served him tea and got a cup for himself, then sat down. He took a sip from his cup, then placed it down.

He looked up at Kyo and asked, "Did you feel a...tug, a weeks ago?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, it made me go to some girl's house."

Kazuma nodded. "I think you should watch over her."

Kyo began to choke on the sip of tea he had just taken. He coughed a few times then looked at Kazuma, as if not beliveing what he heard.

"But Master, I can't be her angel. I'm the cat. The outcast. A mons-"

"Enough." Kazuma said shortly.

Kyo stopped before he finished the word. He looked down. "It's an angel's job to do that Master..." he muttered.

"You _are_ an angel, Kyo. Your as much an angel as anyone else up there." he said, obviously meaning heaven.

Kyo sighed and looked up. "But Master...I'm the cat. This is a job for someone like...like..." he tried to think of some of the angels he knew as a child.

"Like the rat?" asked Kazuma, almost as a challenge.

Kyo's face grew red with rage as he got up, involuntarily letting his wings show. He started towards the door when a stream of golden light wrapped around him and pulled him back to his seat.

Kyo cursed Kazuma under his breath but sat down none the less, knowing he couldn't escape. His wings had sunken into his back again as he reajusted his postion, still looking down.

"You can be as much an angel as anyone. Even Yuki." Kazuma continued.

Kyo's eyes twitched at the mention of that name. How he hated it.

Kyo sighed, knowing he was pretty much stuck. But he decided to give it one last try.

"What if she hugs me?" he asked finnaly looking up.

Kazuma chuckled. "Kyo, I'm surprised you even brought that up. You know how to control that part of the curse. I know I taught you." Kazuma said with a smile.

Kyo looked back down with a sigh of defeat. "Ok..I guess I can make sure she dosn't get hurt or anything...but only for a little while!" he said looking up at the last part.

Kazuma smirked inwardly. _All you need is a little while..._ Kazuma thought.

"Ok, it's a deal. It was very nice talking with you, Kyo." Kazuma said standing up. Kyo stood up as well.

Kyo smiled as he passed, bringing his fist towards Kazuma's stomach at lightening speed. Kazuma blocked the punch with his hand, as they always said good bye. Kyo and Kazuma chuckled for a few moments before Kazuma said, "As you and your strengh grow, you'll be able to defeat me."

Kyo smiled and said, "When that day comes, you better be ready!"

He waved good bye to his fatherly figure as he left the dojo.

Kazuma watched him go before he added to himself, "And as your heart grows, you'll be able to see clearer." he smiled to himself then walked back inside the dojo victoriously.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Redmoonfae: There you have it, the 2nd chapter! -gives script to Tohru-**

**Tohru: -reads script- Tune in for the next chapter of Answered Prayer. Will Kyo find Tohru and become her 'guardian angel?' Will Tohru get over the tragic loss of Hotaka? Will lo-uhhhh...**

**Redmoonfae: Keep reading!**

**Tohru: -blushes- Will love bloom at first sight? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Redmoonfae: Very good reading job Tohru!**

**Tohru: Ehhh...love...?**

**Redmoonfae: Hehe...that's all the time we have! Thanks for the reveiws, keep reading, Bye!**


	3. Cat in Shining Feathers

**Redmoonfae: I'm soo sorry it's taken so long to update!**

**Tohru: Yes! We're very sorry!**

**Redmoonfae: But to make up for it, we have a special cat joining us for the rest of the fic! Let's here it for Kyo! -claps-**

**Kyo: Yeah what ever. You forced me here any way...**

**Tohru: But we're so happy you came Kyo!**

**Kyo: -grumbles-**

**Redmoonfae: Any way, on with story!**

**Tohru: Enjoy!**

**Kyo: Yeah yeah, enjoy...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It had now been 3 months since Hotaka's death. Tohru rarely spoke of him. If someone else would start to talk about him, she'd start to cry and run off.

Tohru was heading down the staires when the phone rang. She ran to answer the phone, somewhat out of breath when she got there.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Tohru. It's me, Uo."

"Hi Uo!" she said, somewhat happily.

"Look, I can't make it to work today. I caught some kind of bug." after she finished her sentence, she went off into a volly of coughs.

Tohru began to worry about her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll be right over as soon as work is over! I'll bring you some soup."

"Thanks Tohru, your the best." another volly of coughs and a sneeze.

"Bye, cya after work." Tohru said.

"Bye Tohru, cya later."

Before she hung up the phone, she heard Uo mutter, "Damn bug..."

Tohru sighed. Another thing to worry about. What if Uo had somthing really bad and even deadly? Tohru began to worry even more, thinking of what to do. She had to get Uo to the docter ot get her some medicene at the least.

She looked at the clock and moaned. She was going to be late for work...again! She quickly ate some breakfast and fed Yuri, then ran out the door.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kyo walked down the street, hands crammed into pockets, eyes cast downward. It had been atleast a month since he had spoken to Kazuma. He had really tried to find the girl, searching around the streets on foot, and even taking to the skys under the shield of night.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize a girl running down the street.

Kyo blinked, wondering what had happened. He was on the ground, a body laying half on him and half to his side. He sat up with a slight moan, knowing he'd feel that fall for a few days. He rubbed the back of his head, then remembered the person who had crashed into him.

He looked to his side and saw a brown haired girl, proping herself up on her hands and sitting down, rubbing her forhead, eyes closed in pain.

The girl opened her eyes and blinked, then realized she had run into someone and had knocked them down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Is anything broken! Oh my gosh! I'm such an idiot!"

Kyo blinked. The girl was speaking so fast he couldn't understand her. Having a short temper, he got annoyed.

His hand shot out and cupped over the girl's mouth, silenceing her.

"Look. I'm fine. It was an accident. Just watch where your going..." he said, trying not to yell.

The girl nodded. He removed his hand from her mouth and sighed. He stood up, winceing at the pain in his back and head. Kyo looked down at the girl. She was just sitting there stareing up at him. He grumbled something under his breath and reached a hand out to her.

Tohru looked at the man's out reached hand for a few seconds. Then she slowly placed her hand on his, and was gently pulled to her feet.

She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry about knocking you over..."

Kyo sighed. "I told you, it's alright..."

She picked her head back up. She had a small soft smile on her face.

Kyo looked at her. He knew that smile. His eyes widened in realization. This was the girl his master wanted him to watch over!

Tohru began to feel akward under the orange haired man's stare.

"Uhh...I have to get to work...umm...thank you for helping me up. Err..uhh...bye!" she said with a bow of her head and ran off down the street, late for work as ever.

Kyo watched her run down the street, nearly running into a street sign. Now that he had found her, he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like she was in any danger aside from her own clumsiness. He watched her go until she turned a corner, the he headed down the street in the direction he was headed before she ran into him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tohru finished cleaning the last part of the room. She wiped some sweat beads from her forehead and looked around the room. She smiled to herself. The room was just so clean!

She dragged herself into the locker room, absolutely exhausted. It had been a long day. First being late, then running into the orange haired guy. After that it was the resturant then going to Uo's house and trying to take care of her. Now she was just finishing up at her second job.

It was her double shift tonight, making her the last one to leave the building. It was almost 11 p.m. She had promised to sleep over Uo's house and help her out as much as she could.

She finished getting dressed into her regular clothes and left the building, eyelids half shut, gaze down, and feet dragging.

No one was out except for a few homless people and the neighorhood drunks. She was too tired to care and just slowly made her way to Uo's house.

Just like that morning, she bumped into someone. She took a few steps back and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up with a smile and gulped.

She had bumped into a very dirty and drunk looking man. She gulped again, not knowing what was going to happen.

The drunk stared at her for a minute, as if not seeing her. His eyes left her and went to her purse that she had clasped in her hand. He smirked and looked at her again.

"Gimme your purse or you'll be sorry." he said gruffly.

"My-my purse? Um, I'm sorry sir, but I can't. I need this money to pay my bills and all-"

The man grabbed her by the throat, making her squeak in surprise. His grip kept getting tighter and tighter. She tried to fight him off, anything, to make him let go. But she was all out of precious air. Her face turned a shade of blue then went pale, her purse dropping from her limp fingers.

The drunk caught the purse before it fell and dropped a near to death Tohru on the ground with a thud. He was begining to walk away and stopped. He smirked again and bent down, picking up Tohru with a grumble.

He began to head for an ally.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kyo wandered the streets, looking every where for any sign of the girl. He heard a faint squeak and headed in that direction. Maybe she had fallen over again. He turned a corner and stopped. He got to the scene just in time to see the drunk release a pale unconcious Tohru to the ground.

He saw the drunk take her purse then take her. He snapped back from his thoughts and ran after the man.

The drunk turned to face the streak of orange that was coming toward him. He looked just in time to have a fist contact with his face. He flew backwards, dropping the purse and Tohru.

Kyo used his cat like reflexes and caught Tohru before she hit the ground. He picked up the purse and straightened up. Maybe he would have to protect her from more than just walking into people and buildings.

He let his anger get the best of him and didn't realize that his wings were now visible for all eyes to see. Luckily, the drunk was the only one around.

The drunk rubbed his face, then looked up. He knew he was drunk, but even that couldn't make him see what he was seeing. Maybe that punch made the rest of his good brain cells leave. Now, instead of some angrey kid carrying the girl, he saw an angrey _angel_ carrying the girl.

The kid had sprouted wings and was now angrily carrying the girl bridal style off somewhere. He had to tell the guys at the bar. Maybe he could catch the angel and sell it somewhere. But how could he remember which kid it was?

The drunk looked higher up on the angel and saw the mass of orange hair on his head. He smirked and lay back down on the ground, too drunk to do anything.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kyo finnaly came to the house he had been pulled to a few months back. he didn't need a key to open the door. It was unlocked.

"This girl is practically begging to be kidnapped..." he muttered to himself.

He walked upstairs and into her bedroom. He lay her on the bed and placed a light blanket on top of her. The color was returning to her face and she seemed to be gaining conciousness.

He was about to leave her room when he heard a slight moan. He stopped and turned around, seeing her sitting up and trying to stand.

"He-hey! Don't stand!" he said rushing towards her.

Tohru looked at him wide eyed.

Kyo could have punched himself. She was uncouncious when he found her! She had no clue where she was or who the hell he was!

"Wh-who are you?" she stamered out, scooching away from him on her bed.

Kyo froze, not knowing what to say._ Hi, my name's Kyo and I'm going to be your guardian angel for a while. And oh yeah, I'm the cat from the Chinese Zodiac. What's your name?_ _Yeah, that would go over well... _ he thought wryly.

"Uh...some drunk was trying to rob you and you were unconcious so...I...uhh..." he was stuttering, trying to figure out what to say. But he didn't have to say anymore.

Realization hit her. Now she remembered what had happened. Bumping into the drunk, him grabbing her throat. Then she blanked out, not knowing anything else. So...this man must have saved her and brought her home? But how did he get into the house. Oh yeah...she didn't lock the door again...

"Thank you so much!" she blurted out, tears streaming down her face. "If you hadn't saved me, I don't know what would've happened! Thank you so much!"

Kyo blinked, listening to her thank him over and over again. Getting annoyed again, like that morning, his hand shot out and cupped over her mouth.

"It was nothing. Really." he said, fighting down his anger.

He uncupped her mouth and looked at her looking at him.

A soft smile lit her face and she said, "My name's Tohru Honda by the way. What's your's?"

"Kyo..." he mummbled.

"Thank you, Kyo. You're very kind."

Kyo's face turned red and hot. That was the first time someone(besides Kazuma) had said anything kind to him.

He looked away from her. But after a moment returned his gaze to her. He noticed her wince and put her hand to her throat.

Kyo had completly foregotten how sore her throat must be!

"You need to rest." he said shortly, gently pushing her back down on the bed. He put the light blanket back over and began to leave the room.

"Please, stay for the night." she said softly before he closed the door. He sighed and shut the door.

He didn't want to stay, but he didn't want to upset her either. So he lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He felt pressure on his chest and looked down. On his chest lay the small cat he had seen before, the last time he had come here.

He gently pet the purring cat and stared back up at the ceiling, wondering what was in store for him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Redmoonfae: I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Tohru: Yes! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Kyo: They probally hated it since _you_ wrote it...**

**Redmoonfae: -pounds Kyo's face in-**

**Tohru: O.O**

**Redmoonfae: Tune in for the next chapter soon!(Hopefully )**


	4. The Talk'

**Fae: ……Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible author! I'm horrible! I made you wait a year for this chapter! Just kill me now! ;.;**

**Tohru: Uh..umm…Fae? I don't think anyone wants to kill you.**

**Kyo: Jeez…you made everyone wait a year for this thing…I won't surprised if an angrey mob doesn't form…**

**Fae: -sobsobsob-**

**Tohru: Ehhh….here's the next chapter!**

Kyo slowly awoke to the smell of food being prepared. His cinnamon hued eyes reluctantly cracked open, glancing over toward the kitchen. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of humming.

Grumbling, he sat up on the couch, stretching out muscles. He swung his feet over and got off the couch, making his way toward the smell of breakfast.

He peered in to see Tohru bustling about, preparing food. He walked in farther, crossing his arms and looking a bit annoyed.

"You should be resting right now." He said after a moment.

Tohru jumped and nearly dropped the utensils she had been carrying. She whirled around, eyes wide. She hadn't known Kyo was right behind her.

"K-Kyo! I was j-just making breakfast!" she stuttered out an excuse.

"I don't care what your doing, you _should_ be resting." He growled out.

Tohru lowered her gaze to the ground, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to make breakfast for you…since you saved me." She said gently.

Kyo blushed gently, shoulders slumping a little. He inwardly sighed before patting her head, almost an owner forgiving a puppy of a mistake.

"It's ok…it's just…you had a trying day yesterday. You should still be resting." He replied, more gentle this time.

Tohru looked up, a large smile on her face.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She said happily.

And with that, she turned from him and continued her cooking. Kyo watched silently, not sure what to do. Tohru stood on her tip-toes, trying to reach something in one of the highest shelves. Kyo reached over her, handing her the item.

Tohru smiled and said her thanks, continuing her cooking. With a sigh, Kyo moved in to help her: getting things from high shelves, lifting heavy items, taking pans off of the stove.

Not very long after, the preparation was complete. Kyo blinked at all the food they had made. There had to have been enough for a family of 5, let alone 2 people.

Tohru fixed up some plates and brought them to the dining room table. When Kyo hesitated, she called over to him, inviting him to sit with her. He did as he was asked, still looking at the mass of food on his plate.

"So Kyo, have you lived in Japan long?" Tohru asked after a moment, getting uncomfortable with the silence.

Kyo smirked in his mind. _Only for a few centuries, and you?_ He thought evilly. But he didn't feel like giving his new assignment a heart attack on the first day.

"Most of my life…" he finally replied.

"I've lived here all of my life. I used to live with my Mom, but now I live here with Yuri." Tohru added, scooping up some food on her fork and munching down.

Deciding not to step on uneven(most likely) ground with asking about her mother, he asked a different question.

"Yuri?" he inquired, a brow raising.

"My cat. I think you've met." Tohru said with a small giggle, looking down and around the table near Kyo's feet.

His brow rose even further when she looked at his feet. He looked down as well and scowled as he saw 'Yuri' rubbing up against his legs and feet, pawing at him, and even nipping lightly.

"She likes you a lot." Tohru said after a moment.

Kyo made an agreeing sound in his throat, ignoring the cat and going back to eating. Just as Tohru was about to draw breath and ask something else, the phone started ringing.

She excused herself and hurried to the phone.

"Hello?" Tohru said into the phone once she picked up.

"Tohru? Thank God I got you!" It was Uo, and she sounded as if she had been up all night.

Tohru gasped, remembering what she had forgotten the night before.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Uo!" she cried, panicing. What if Uo really _had_ stayed up all night? What if her illness had gotten even worse? What if she never got better?

"It's ok Tohru. But jeez, she scared the crap out of me. First when you didn't come over, and then when I called your house a million times and you didn't answer! I thought you were kidnapped!" Uo nearly yelled into the phone, coughing a little and sneezing when she was done.

"Oh Uo! I'm so sorry! I just ran into a little trouble last night and-" _Oops._ She thought, too late.

"What? What happened to you? Did someone attack you? I swear, if I ever get my hands on that bastard, he'll wish he'd never been born!" Uo practically screamed into the phone.

Tohru had to put her hand over the receiver and move it away from her head, trying to save herself from becoming deaf at such a young age.

"I'm fine, Uo! Really!" Tohru tried to reason.

"Did someone attack you?" Uo asked frantically.

"Well…I wouldn't say attacked…" Tohru said, with a nervous 'hehe.'

"Did he hurt you?"

"My throats just a little soar, but other then that I'm 'a-ok!'"

Uo paused for a moment. Tohru thought she had hung up when she asked.

"But….how did you get away…?"

"Oh, Kyo saved me." Tohru said happily.(At the mention of his name, Kyo ears perked up even more, glancing over at Tohru from the corner of his eye.)

"Who's 'Kyo'?" Uo asked suspiciously.

"The one who saved me." Tohru said, thinking she was repeating herself.

"But WHO is he?" Uo asked asked again, getting nervous.

"Um…well….he's Kyo…?" Tohru offered, voice getting softer and softer.

"Oh my god, Tohru! You don't even know who he is? Wait…how do you know his name?"

"I asked him, of course." Tohru said with a small giggle.

"Well…at least you didn't invite him over…" Uo muttered more to herself then Tohru.

"Ehehehee..hehehe…" Tohru laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

"You invited him over? Let me guess! He spent the night too and now he's eating breakfast?"

"Wow Uo…you would do great as a psychic or a mind reader!" Tohru said, completely impressed with her friend's skill.

Uo sighed, trying to blow off some steam.

"Look Tohru, you can't just invite every guy you meet back to your house! Your coming over here right now and we're having a nice good long talk, ok?" Uo demanded more then asked.

"Ok Uo. I'll bring some soup too!" Tohru offered, still feeling bad about last night.

"Ok. I'll see ya soon." Uo said, hanging up.

"Bye." Tohru said before Uo hung up.

Now Tohru hung up the phone and went back to the dining room table. Little did she know, but Kyo had 'happed to overhear' most of the conversation. For once he was almost glad he was a cat.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I need to go visit my friend Uo. She's sick and wants to see me." Tohru half lied.

Kyo nodded, picking up both Tohru's plate and his and bringing them over to the sink. Ignoring Tohru's cry of protest, he cleaned both dished and set them to dry.

When he turned around, Tohru was dressed in that days choice of clothes, a light jacket, and shoes. That and she carried a bowl of soup with serain wrap around it. Kyo blinked. _How the hell did she do that so fast…?_ He wondered.

(A/N: Because I'm too lazy to put it all in. 3)

Kyo walked along side Tohru, holding the steaming bowl of soup. Though she had protested him carrying it, he had insisted and taken the bowl from her.

Now they walked in silence, heading toward Uo's. When they arrived, it was like Uo had been waiting for them. She burst out the front door, clothes and hair ruffled, large bags under her eyes, and anything else that would make her look more disordered and ill.

Tohru waved happily, embracing her friend when she came near. Uo quickly detached, saying she didn't want Tohru catching what ever she had.

"So, this is Kyo." Uo said after a moment, sizing him up.

Kyo's brow quirked slightly, taking in 'Uo's' disaraness.(that is so not word xD)

"Nice hair, carrot top." Uo joked with a smirk and a small snort of laughter.

Kyo glowered at her now, anger flooding through him.

"Your one to talk! Have you looked in the mirror?" Kyo shouted out angrily.

It continued like this for a while, each throwing comments back at the other. Tohru watched, attempting to calm her two friends. Sooner or later, she got them to stop, and took the bowl of soup from Kyo.

"Thank you for walking me here Kyo. Would you like to join us?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nah, I have to go visit someone." Kyo excused himself. He wanted to go talk to Kazuma and visit the dojo.

Tohru's frown grew smaller slightly, but she brightened it up again.

"Ok! I'll see you later!" she called after him as he started walking off.

He rose a hand and waved absently, heading down the roads toward his 'father's' dojo.

**Fae: Nyeeeh….not used to writing stories. o**

**Tohru: I'm sure you'll become used to them soon Fae.**

**Kyo: Or you'll just get worse…**

**Fae: Your so cold Kyo… ;.;**

**Kyo: Gaah….don't cry….I hate it when girls cry….**

**Fae: I'll take as an apology. **

**Fae/Tohru: See ya next time!**

**Kyo: Hmm….**


End file.
